1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined container-syringe which can be pre-filled with a drug, stored, and immediately used after removal from the package at the time of usage. Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-012579 filed on Jan. 20, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A combined container-syringe comprising a glass cylinder, a cylindrical tip fitted at an anterior end of the glass cylinder, a finger grip provided at a posterior end of the glass cylinder, and a drug pre-filled and sealed in the cylinder by a stopper, is well known. This kind of syringe is disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication Nos. H08-141081 and H08-141091, for example. However, in this combined container-syringe comprising the glass cylinder pre-filled with a drug and packaged by pharmaceutical companies, when impactive stress is applied onto an exterior of the syringe pre-filled with the drug and packaged during a distribution process from the pharmaceutical companies to medical institutions or at the time of usage, tiny crack may be formed rarely on the anterior end of the cylinder where the cylindrical tip is fitted. Such accidents cannot be occurred by ordinary handling because the combined container-syringe has enough strength against the stress applied onto the exterior of syringe and packaging for combined container-syringe has enough protection properties against the stress during distribution processes. However, when the packaged syringe is dropped from unexpected height, or impact is applied to the syringe which is taken out from the packaging, the tiny crack may be rarely occurred on the anterior end portion of the cylinder where the cylindrical tip is fitted.